There are various devices known for hair stands which provide ways of installing hair extensions.
One popular way of installing hair extensions is using “bundled hair” which uses a weft to hold the individual pieces of hair together. The weft is then sewn down onto the client's natural hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,998,002 to Milner discloses a vertical member having a plurality of openings for inserting a plurality of combs. Each of the combs has teeth for holding one or more hair extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,728 to Smith discloses an annular rim with notches disposed therein to hold a plurality of skeins of hair.